


Thinking of you

by lynndyre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, Ink, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Jacob dreams of strange creatures and a lady in pink-   Queenie watches out for her no-maj.





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
